La curiosidad de Sherlock
by Lenayuri
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato... en este caso, Sherlock debe aprender a no hurgar en los armarios de los demás. [Johnlock]


**Advertencias**: PWP. Uso de juguetes. Kinks. John!Top. Sherlock!Bottom. PWP.

**Nota**: Hay un ligero (muy evidente, lo siento) OoC por parte de Sherlock cuando está en... bueno, con _cosas_ dentro de sí. Entenderán que, dado el caso, es comprensible.

Gracias por leer y comentar. c:

* * *

**La curiosidad de Sherlock**

El móvil de John vibra en el bolsillo de su bata y lo ignora, atento a la prescripción de medicina para la tos para la pequeña Jane. Mientras despide a la pequeña morena junto con su madre, siente la vibración y lo vuelve a ignorar.

Decide sacarlo del bolsillo y dejarlo en su maleta, atendiendo el próximo paciente sin mayor molestia por parte de Sherlock.

Y así termina su jornada de trabajo.

Mientras prepara sus cosas para irse, saca su móvil para encontrarse con más de doscientos mensajes por parte del detective. John suspira. La cuenta del celular de Sherlock será muy elevada este mes… ¡y el primer mensaje llegó a tan sólo cinco minutos de comenzar su turno!

(08:05) Estoy aburrido—SH

(08:06) Aburrido—SH

(08:07) John, estoy aburrido—SH

Mensajes parecidos continúan casi cada minuto y John sigue pasándolos, uno a uno, mientras camina por las calles de Londres hacia la calle Baker.

(08:30) John, creo que algo le pasa al fregadero—SH

Cuando lo lee, John clama paciencia a quien sea que le escuche. _El fregadero no, por favor, no de nuevo_.

(08:50) Olvídalo, no era nada—SH

John se preocupa por la brecha de veinte minutos entre ambos mensajes. Sigue leyendo.

(09:01) John, trae leche—SH

(09:02) Cigarrillos también—SH

(09:05) Algunos parches de nicotina—SH

El médico sonríe ante las incongruencias del detective. Definitivamente debe estar muy aburrido para pasar todo su día mandándole mensajes.

Sigue bajando y hasta pasado el medio día, los mensajes son más o menos los mismos.

(12:30) Encontré tu escondite de revistas playboy—SH

John se detiene abruptamente al leer esas palabras. Con una mano en la puerta del refrigerador de lácteos y la otra sosteniendo el aparato. _Mierda._

(12:32) Debo decir que la información es muy interesante—SH

(12:33) Y gráfica—SH

El médico suspira, contando del uno al mil y de regreso debido a las palabras del mensaje. Espera que Sherlock, aún siendo el hombre más inteligente del planeta, no se dé cuenta de la verdad detrás de esas revistas. Las cuales, por supuesto hablan del deseo especial que siente hacia las _morenas_ _de pechos pequeños_. Suerte que no compró revistas con modelos masculinos.

(12:45) Oh, ya veo—SH

(12:46) Morenas—SH

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

(12:48) Interesante—SH

_Oh, no. ¡Lo sabe!_ John deja el pan de centeno en la canastilla y suspira.

Los mensajes se detienen durante unos minutos y aunque John puede leerlos uno tras otro, le intriga saber qué hizo el detective en _ese_ periodo de tiempo, con _esa_ información en específico.

(13:28) Por supuesto, John. Era obvio—SH

_No demasiado, si no lo viste antes, _replica John mentalmente.

(13:29) Espero leas esto antes de llegar a casa—SH

(13:30) Me siento halagado, ya ves—SH

Oh, el inminente rechazo. El rubio alcanza un paquete de harina que la señora Hudson le encargó y sigue su camino por los pasillos.

(13:31) Sin embargo, debo decir que no me sorprende—SH

De no ser porque tiene muy buenos reflejos, el frasco de mermelada en su mano se hubiese estrellado contra el piso.

(13:32) Sé que debes estar sorprendido, pero lo he venido notando desde hace tiempo—SH

(13:33) No eres muy bueno ocultando cosas, mucho menos a mí—SH

_Maldito bastardo engreído,_ piensa John, _sólo por eso no te llevaré tus cigarrillos._

(13:34) Yo, por el contrario, sí sé ocultarte cosas—SH

(13:35) Como el hecho de que ya lo sabía—SH

(13:36) No te enojes, no quise decírtelo antes para poder corroborar si realmente era real—SH

(13:37) Y lo es—SH

(13:38) Gracias—SH

(13:39) Espero que no te haya dado un ataque al leer esto—SH

(13:40) Estaría perdido sin mi blogger—SH

John se muerde el labio y sonríe. _Tú y tus locuras, Sherlock,_ piensa, _yo también estaría perdido sin ti_. El médico se apresura a ir a línea de caja – pago en efectivo, muchas gracias – cuando lee un mensaje que le hace retroceder con el rostro levemente enrojecido.

(14:03) Trae algo de lubricante—SH

John se atraganta con el siguiente mensaje.

(14:04) Y condones—SH

_Que él quiere ¿qué?_

(14:05) ¿No es lo que se usa para estos casos?—SH

—Eres todo un caso, Sherlock— murmura. Una mujer mayor detrás de él le observa insegura, tal vez pensando que está loco o algo parecido, y acelera su paso.

(14:10) Oh, un cajón escondido en tu clóset—SH

El rubio se siente desfallecer.

(14:11) Interesante colección, John—SH

(14:12) Ya no es necesario el lubricante—SH

Sí. Es una interesante colección de cosas que Harry le regaló, _para que le des más sabor a tus relaciones, hermanito,_ dijo ella. Hermanas locas con aficiones extrañas por las sex-shops – aumenta la condena porque era una sex-shop para hombres, dado que el médico le comentó que es bisexual. _Bruja._

John decide que debe deshacerse de esas cosas ahora que Sherlock las ha encontrado… aunque bien podría usarlas, ya que Sherlock le ha dado un "sí" muy extraño para su _relación_ – o como decida llamarle el detective. Aunque al médico le preocupa más lo que ha estado haciendo su compañero de piso durante esas tres horas de diferencia entre el mensaje enviado y el momento exacto en que él lo lee.

(14:30) Debes decirme para qué sirven algunas cosas, John—SH

(14:31) ¿Por qué hay un juego de esposas afelpadas?—SH

(14:32) ¿Realmente esto sirve para dar placer?—SH

(14:33) Lo dudo mucho, John. Pide reembolso—SH

(15:25) ¿Te gusta el chocolate, John?—SH

(15:26) Comienzo a entender para qué sirven estos artículos—SH

John se apura a pagar, y en un arranque de locura, compra lubricante y condones también, _que dios me ampare, _suspira.

Sigue pasando mensajes pero son los últimos los que le envían un escalofrío por su cuerpo, específicamente a su entrepierna.

(17:26) Se siente extraño—SH

(17:30) Ven a casa—SH

(17:31) Por favor—SH

(17:32) Te necesito—SH

La mente de John imagina mil escenarios y consulta su reloj, _cinco cuarenta_.

(17:41) Ya voy—JW

El médico choca con la gente que transita lento por la acera y maldice mentalmente al tráfico. Avanza lo más rápido que puede entre tanta gente y por fin, diez minutos después, llega a la calle Baker.

Mete la llave con rapidez, atorándola por accidente —¡Carajo!— gruñe y la puerta se abre. Sube corriendo las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Deja las bolsas de compra en el suelo de la sala sin cuidado alguno y sin querer perder tiempo, grita —¡Sherlock!

Escucha su nombre provenir de su habitación y corre escaleras arriba, encontrándose al moreno tendido en todo su esplendor sobre su cama. Su laptop se encuentra en el buró junto a la cama reproduciendo una película pornográfica, pero no es eso lo que le excita, sino la visión del detective dándose auto placer con un plug anal y un anillo vibrador en su pene.

Sherlock se encuentra de lado, retorciéndose bajo las vibraciones que estimulan el interior y el exterior de su cuerpo. Los sonidos que salen de su boca son una delicia para los oídos de John y un sonido gutural, muy parecido a un gruñido, brota del fondo de su garganta.

—Hermoso— logra pronunciar, logrando que Sherlock le mire fijamente, con su mirada nublada por el placer. John nota las manchas blancas en la cubierta y abdomen del moreno y su miembro comienza a punzar, clamando ser atendido y liberado de la presión de sus pantalones.

Se acerca a la laptop y la cierra, tomando el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos y sonríe —Veo que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo mientras no estaba— y besa su frente.

—Un… un poco— dice, jadeando levemente. John le da una nalgada y acaricia su muslo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Sí— John apaga el plug y lo retira con cuidado, relajando la espalda baja del moreno —Enséñame, John.

—Tus deseos son órdenes— el médico deja el juguete a un lado y cuando se dirige a retirarle el anillo, se detiene, mirando con una sonrisa lasciva a Sherlock —Esto se queda aquí.

John se acerca al detective y le da un beso caliente, hambriento. Junto a sus pies encuentra la bata azul del moreno y maniobrando sin romper el beso con Sherlock, toma la cinta y ordena —Boca arriba.

Sherlock atiende, aturdido por las sensaciones y el sabor de John. El médico le coloca las esposas afelpadas y con la cinta lo ata a la cabecera, quedando con los brazos sobre su cabeza. Su mirada se posa en John y éste, enternecido, besa dulcemente sus labios —¿Confías en mí?

—No dejaría que hicieras esto si no confiara, John.

—Bien, señor arrogante, un simple "sí" hubiese bastado— a pesar del tono, sonríe conciliador.

—Aburrido.

—_Aburrido_, _aburrido_. Quiero ver si sigues diciendo aburrido después de esto.

Deja a Sherlock un momento y hurga en la caja, tarareando, y saca lo que siempre fantaseó utilizar con el moreno. Vuelve con _eso_ en la mano y venda los ojos de Sherlock.

Los sentidos de Sherlock se agudizan, escuchando los movimientos de John contra la caja, el rasgar de papel, sus pasos, su respiración. Se acerca, puede escucharle y cuando está por comentar algo, siente algo suave y frío en su pierna derecha.

La sensación sube por su muslo y se detiene en su cintura, sólo para cambiar a su brazo izquierdo y hacer lo mismo. Su sentido del tacto está sensibilizado y al no ver nada, la expectativa de dónde podrá ser el siguiente lugar le extasía. Nunca ha sentido algo así y todas y cada una de las emociones las registra en su Palacio Mental.

Por la textura, aparenta ser un pincel de cerdas suaves.

Su pezón derecho es el siguiente y el nombre de John se le escapa en un gemido lleno de placer.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunta John.

—S-sí.

El pincel sube y baja por todo su cuerpo, por su piel, dibujando patrones irreconocibles, círculos, líneas, nada parece tener coherencia en ese momento. El pincel se posa en sus labios y lo delinean, como si su cuerpo fuese un lienzo en blanco y John el artista.

Cuando el pincel se aleja, la voz de John atraviesa la habitación —Prueba tus labios— y es cuando se da cuenta que saben a chocolate.

—¿Qué es?

—Pintura corporal.

—Interesante.

—Y aún no viene lo mejor— la lengua de John le toma por sorpresa y se retuerce bajo su toque. El médico recorre cada uno de los puntos donde el pincel estuvo, suave y con calma, haciendo sufrir al detective. Se detiene en su estómago, besándolo y probando el chocolate de su piel.

—John— protesta.

Cuando John se separa, Sherlock escucha el roce de tela y la cama se hunde. Siente los labios del médico sobre los suyos y se entrega. La venda es retirada, Sherlock puede ver y perderse en ese mar que John tiene por ojos y viceversa.

—Te quiero— dice John, juntando sus frentes.

—Yo…

—No tienes que forzarte, lo sé.

—Gracias.

—¿Seguimos?

—Por favor, John.

John deja atado a Sherlock un rato más y, sólo por gusto, entierra sus dedos en el detective, acariciándole —Veo que te preparaste bien.

—S-sí, John.

—¿Por qué?

—P-por— John toca su próstata y Sherlock grita —¡John!

—Dime ¿por qué hiciste _esto_?— John ordena, acariciando de nuevo su próstata ante la última palabra, memorizando otra de las facetas que sólo él conoce del detective —Cuéntame, Sherlock.

—P-porque… ngh… sabía q-que… t-te gustaría, ¡oh, dios!

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustó?

—Sí.

John toma el plug olvidado al pie de la cama, lo eleva y alterna su vista entre el objeto y Sherlock —¿Qué imaginaste al tener _esto_ dentro de ti?

—A-a ti, John.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Oh, sí!

—Me alegra escucharlo— y sin querer alargar más la espera de ambos, saca sus dedos y se coloca entre sus piernas —Tranquilo.

Comienza a entrar con cuidado, pero las piernas de Sherlock se enganchan alrededor de su cadera y le obligan a entrar de una embestida. Ambos gruñen con fuerza al sentirse unido al otro. John se embriaga por el calor de Sherlock y el detective se siente lleno de John. Tan…

—Perfecto— susurra Sherlock.

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor— responde el médico.

John comienza un vaivén cadencioso, acariciando con sus manos todo lo que puede tocar. Sus caderas chocan con fuerza y se besan apasionadamente, ahogándose en el otro.

—¡John!

Y sabe que tocó su próstata. Toma las piernas de Sherlock y las coloca en sus hombros, alzando sus caderas, permitiéndole el ángulo indicado para tocar su-

—¡Carajo, sí! ¡Ahí, John! ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí!

-próstata.

John quita el anillo del pene de Sherlock y éste se corre con un grito, vaciándose en su abdomen y piernas, presionando el pene del rubio. Éste embiste con movimientos más fuertes, erráticos, necesitados y segundos después, también llega al orgasmo, llenando el interior de Sherlock.

Sale de su interior y cae al lado de Sherlock para no aplastarlo mientras sonríe embobado. El detective responde el gesto, dejándose mimar por John.

Recobrando el aliento, John murmura —Me hiciste comprar condones innecesariamente, ¿sabes?

—Uhm…— responde aún en su nube post-orgásmica —John.

—¿Quieres algo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Lamento romper el ambiente cursi y eso, pero… ¿te importaría desatarme?

—Cierto, perdón.

Al verse libre de la cinta y las esposas, reposa su cabeza en el pecho de John, escuchando su corazón. John juguetea con su cabello, dejando besos esporádicos en sus rizos negros.

—Esto fue…

—¿Bueno, interesante, mejor de lo que esperabas?

—Mucho mejor, debo admitir.

—¿Te gustó?

—Bastante.

—Me alegro, porque me gustaría repetirlo.

—Una decisión muy acertada, John.

John comienza a sentir el cansancio post-orgasmo y se acomoda para dormir un poco, abrazando a Sherlock. Cuando el detective siente la respiración de John más tranquila, suspira y repasa mentalmente todo lo que el rubio le hace sentir desde que se conocieron.

Y se sorprende – sólo un poco – al darse cuenta de que su relación se ha vuelto cada día más y más cercana, más allá de lo que una amistad puede ser. Recuerda lo molesto que se siente cuando John sale a sus citas y lo ansioso que se encuentra cuando el médico está a punto de llegar. La preocupación cuando el rubio es herido o puesto en peligro y muchas cosas más.

Claro. Sólo al mejor detective consultor del mundo se le podría pasar algo tan _obvio_ como esto. Aunque no lo dirá _nunca_ en voz alta, gracias.

Y dentro de toda esa información, percibe que no le molesta en absoluto sentir lo que siente por John. Al contrario, se siente… correcto.

—Te quiero, John— susurra, aunque sabe que John está dormido.

—Yo también te quiero— tal vez no _tan_ dormido —Duerme, Sherlock.

A pesar de no necesitar dormir, el detective accede al pedido del médico, cerrando los ojos, arrullándose por los latidos del corazón de John, envolviéndose por el calor de su piel. Y mientras la tarde cae en Londres, Sherlock duerme, sintiéndose vivo, completo. John siempre es la respuesta, después de todo.

Y es todo lo que necesita saber.


End file.
